


Blooming

by LemonScience33



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Sexual Content, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/LemonScience33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O’Neill is rough here and there, dusted with hair, soft in some places and hard in others. He says he’s old, but Sam sees all the years they’ve known each other (his hair changing color like autumn), feels the experiences that bound them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming

Jack’s mouth goes slack as Sam sinks down slowly.

He doesn’t feel different to her than anyone else ever has.

But this is Jack, and though the sex is physically the same as sex has ever been –

_this is Jack._

_God, god, finally_.

She grins at his stifled groan.

Jack O’Neill is rough here and there, dusted with hair, soft in some places and hard in others. He says he’s old, but Sam sees all the years they’ve known each other (his hair changing color like autumn), feels the experiences that bound them together (age lines blooming across their faces).

Sam is still battle-ready, but she isn’t quite as thin as she used to be, and neither is he. She notes the details, catalogues them, but _this is Jack_.

And it’s perfect. With those long fingers she spent so many guilty moments not-dreaming about, Jack cradles her hipbones. He gives a few achingly slow thrusts upward, drawing a gasp from her before rolling her onto her back.

Jack palms the small of her back, and he’s kissing her face with warm, dry lips. He kisses her chin, her eyelids, her temples as she cries out and grinds against him.

“Carter,” he says breathlessly.

They grin against each other’s mouths, and then her fingers slip between them, and a few minutes later, she’s coming with a sob of pleasure, in awe of him moving inside her.

“ _Jack_ ,” she says, tightening purposefully around him and hearing his answering groan as he begins to move again.

 _Jack_.

Sam twists her hips, and Jack groans and hooks an elbow under her knee to press her thigh to her chest. He is hitting that deep place with every perfect thrust, and _god_ she was wrong about sex with him being the same as with the others, because there is something to be said about the skills of a man his age.

A few more thrusts and he’s coming with a broken moan, cupping her face, his hands in her long hair.

“Fuck,” he says a minute later, panting.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees with a grin. She kisses his temple. He sprawls on the bed with a hand still in her hair, and she curls up against his side.

“‘Needs of the many,’ and all that,” he quips, “But I should have retired years ago.”

“I’m sure I’d have fallen for Cam instead.”

“I’m not above hitting a woman, Carter.”

Sam looks into his smiling eyes, and she’s always thought they looked like pools of dark chocolate, and she doesn’t give a fuck how cliché that is.

 “I love you,” she says, and the smile spreads to his lips before he kisses her again, and this is Jack O’Neill, and it is perfect.

 

 


End file.
